


Untitled Shower UST

by holdouttrout



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulky_monster requested a SW Han/Leia ficlet in which they shared a shower to wash off alien goo. I would have written her an epic if I could have, but instead I wrote this somewhat silly and contrived piece that I hope she likes anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Shower UST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bulky_monster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bulky_monster).



Nothing was normal about their lives, but despite the knowledge that literally anything could happen to them at any moment, Leia hadn't been prepared for the necessity of escaping through a sewer in a formal dress. It had been coated in unspeakable things mere seconds after they climbed down the ladder, and was now much more of a sodden mess than anything resembling clothing.

She'd _liked_ the dress, damn it.

"I think I'm getting used to the smell," Han remarked from behind her.

Leia wasn't. She increased her pace again. They were almost back to the _Falcon_ , and the faster they got there, the faster they could take off, the faster she could use the fresher. She was definitely using the water--she'd bribe Han if she had to, but sonics just weren't going to cut it this time.

"I call dibs on the fresher," Han said.

Leia glowered. They'd see about that.

Thankfully, no one had tracked them back to the ship, and they boarded and took off without any problems. Their hosts, while temperamental, weren't known for their cunning intelligence.

There were little tasks to tend to before they jumped to hyperspace, which meant that showers had to wait. Still, once the jump was made, Leia started edging toward the cockpit's hatch. She was going to take the first opportunity to clean herself if she had to fight--

Han spied her. The expression on his face changed from good-natured concentration to a scowl.

"Oh, no you don't."

Leia straightened up and blocked the hatch with her body, arms planted firmly on each side. "I think I should get the first one."

"I called it!"

Leia's chin went up. "Yes, well...I'm dirtier."

Han smirked. "I think we're both equally dirty at this point." He looked Leia up and down, and Leia blushed.

"I still want the fresher first."

Han glared at her a little, looked past her, and then rushed her. Still, it was a small space, and Leia reacted almost as quickly, making a dash for the small refresher. She almost had the hatch closed, but Han managed to get a foot in to keep it from closing.

Leia narrowed her eyes and opened the hatch wide, intent on slamming it shut on his foot, but Han read her intent and pushed his way in. He closed the hatch just as quickly behind him.

"What! What are you doing?"

Han gave her a lazy grin. "Well, if we can't agree, we'll just have to compromise." He shrugged off his jacket. "We'll share."

Leia gaped at him. "Share?!" He had to be kidding.

His eyes were twinkling, but he looked serious.

"I will not!"

Han pulled off his shirt. It was a mucky, grimy mess, and even his skin hadn't escaped from the gunk they'd waded through earlier. Leia started itching between her shoulder blades.

"Oh, come on," Han said, working at his boots. "You're filthy. It's no big deal." He pointed to the fresher. "It's big enough--we won't even touch."

Leia looked at the fresher dubiously. It might be big enough. Barely. Still, it was insane to consider. She shook herself. There was no way she had just _entertained_ the idea, was there?

The boots were off. Han unfastened his trousers. Leia turned away quickly, but she heard them hit the floor, heard the water begin running.

Han made a noise of pure pleasure. Leia itched more. It had been bearable while they were working to get away from the planet, but now she was conscious of the fact that she smelled terrible, and the itching was only getting worse.

She didn't give herself time to think about what she was doing. She stripped off her gown, considered leaving her underwear on for approximately two seconds--until she noticed she had a bug crawling on fabric--

The underwear off, she opened the fresher door, squeezing in behind Han. Han, startled, began to turn around and then stopped.

"I didn't actually expect you to take me up on it," he commented.

"Yes, well," she began stiffly, trying to cover as much of her breasts as possible, "I was dirty. Don't get any ideas."

He would, of course. Still, he really _wasn't_ looking. He let her slide under the water, and Leia immediately felt the grime begin to melt away from her body. It felt really good. She decided to deal with her hair last, and quickly soaped up her body, rinsing off as fast as she could.

"You can move back now," she said, uncomfortably aware that she was naked in a shower with Han Solo and annoyed that she was this uncomfortable. It wasn't like she'd never shared a shower with someone before.

They switched places again and Leia started undoing her hair, wincing at the feel of the mud-caked strands. She was not looking at Han's body, or the way the water ran down his back and over his--

She felt something crawl over her fingers and yelped.

Han whipped around. "What is it?"

She couldn't tell where it was. "A bug--it's _on_ me." She twisted, trying to find it, forgetting that she was, at the moment, completely naked.

Han's initial panicked expression turned amused. "You're afraid of a bug?"

"It came out of my _hair,_ " she said stubbornly. Then she felt it again--on her leg. "Please--get it _off me_!"

Han's eyes flashed with something dangerous Leia thought better of her words, but it was too late. Han took the opening and stepped closer to her. His gaze slid down her body, and Leia felt horribly exposed. He gently turned her around, and must have seen the bug, because a moment later his fingers brushed her thigh and then she felt him step back from her.

"There," he said, quietly.

Leia felt ridiculous. "Thank you," she said, with as much dignity as she could muster. She didn't turn back around, knew she was flushing all over her body. She put her hands back up to her hair and yanked out the few remaning pins, praying no more insects would emerge.

A few seconds later, Han said, "I'm done." He opened the door. "We should do this again sometime," he said, his voice overly suggestive. Leia made an incoherent noise, and Han laughed. The door closed again, and Han moved around the refresher picking up their discarded clothes.

Leia waited until he was gone and collapsed against the side of the fresher, under the spray. As she let the water wash out her hair, she berated herself, and Han. Stupid, insuffereable man.

This would never happen again.


End file.
